


Start Spreading the News

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Character Study, M/M, One Shot Collection, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their stories didn't make it into history. But to them, it was the only history they really knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Spreading the News

David controls words the way Pulitzer and Hearst control the news that's told. He manages to perfectly blend wit and snark and emotion, mixing such contrasting elements into harmonious melodies. With dozens of sounds, David can weave a story. He can build someone up, only to knock them back to Earth with a single well placed period. His words are the kind that they build temples around. A few hundred years earlier would have had him burned at the stake, and a few hundred before that the same words would have had him worshiped as a God.

He doesn't know it, though.

David doesn't see that he has a gift from God -- that with a few simple syllables, he can whip a crowd into a frenzy. That While it may be Jack's dulcet tones everyone follows, that the true mastermind behind everything is himself. Without David, there wouldn't have been a strike. There wouldn't have been hundreds of other children fighting in the square for rights they didn't know they had. It was David who kept Jack from getting too big, too full of himself. He can't seem to grasp that his words are _magic_.

Jack knows it.

Jack knows it because he felt it during the strike. He felt the surge of desire and emotion that followed on the heels of Davey's words. Jack had never experienced a... a high quite like the one that Davey could create with a single sentence. But now that he's felt it once, he can't bring himself to quit it. It's like the sweetest drug, or the strongest drink. With a handful of words, David could replicate the feeling of a well placed bet or even more well placed lips.

Jack knows, because he's felt those lips.

He first pressed his lips to David's the night after the strike had been won. The two boys were sitting together on the roof of David's building, staring at the blinking stars above. Jack had met David's eyes, and had found himself leaning in just as he had hours before with Sarah. But, where he'd rethought his choice with Sarah, instead just wrapping her into a strong hug, he let himself keep moving to meet David's lips.

And David met his.

When they pulled away, Jack can't help but smile at the look on Davey's face. Where David was able to stand strong in front of Pulitzer, the simple press of lips to his managed to silence the boy. Jack knew that his face was twisted into a grin, but he also couldn't bring himself to care. He'd brought David -- David the poet, David the wordsmith, David the writer, David the magician, David the Walking Mouth -- to silence.

"Ya know, I love your words," Jack murmurs, pressing his lips once more to David's

"I know."


End file.
